Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-25828160-20170121212325
The Series Shows and American Kart Sneak Peeks ! Today, we have exclusive sneak peeks from both beloved creations here, American Kart, and the Series Shows ! I just received all of this and it is just crazy so I thought I would share it with you guys now ! Starting off with The Series Show. Here are 3 promotional posters for each released episode. '' '' And now, here is the promotional picture for Episode 4. Yes guys, you finally know that the next episode will be called....To Save A Frigatebird. Oh my, those are just freaking crazy. This poster is directly a reference to the book that Gogobell was reading, and that was found after by Diamond right after Gogobell dissapeared. We also got an exlusive summary and sneak peek at the episode. Sneak Peek: Diamond had finished reading Gogo’s book, he noticed a page was missing, the ending. But he decided to catch some sleep. Before, a tree crashed down out of nowhere, it woke everyone up, they went to investigate, Best caught a shadow running away in the forest, Jurre ignored it told him it was a figment of his imagination. Sora looked around the tree and he saw a note. Diamond investigated, it was the missing page, it read ‘To whoever is reading, I have your precious Gogo and I’m coming for you next…”. But when Diamond went to investigate, both Olly and Kaviella were there frozen and the other one on the floor..... Summary: As the contest heats up, our contestants are forced to chow down on food, lies and hard truths they have faced along the way, but when one chapter closes, another opens... Oh my, GOD !! This is really just incredible, like more than incredible. Apparently, something horrible happened to Gogobell (hopefully not that horrible) and someone is after the rest of the competitors. Is this going to end in a blood bath ? I just can't wait. But it isn't Olly, it isn't Kaviella, and it isn't the person that will be eliminated at the start of Episode 4. Those are just incredible revelations ! I just can't wait for this episode. Moving on for American Kart. After those amazing revelations by the Series Shows, we'll get a little bit of comic relief with more sneak peeks at the upcoming game, American Kart by one of our users here, Elijuan. And we're again staying in the same "DCR-Like Blocky Models" and those models are really soo coolll !!! When I saw them, I was impressed. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome.... 1. Alvaro Uribe Velez ' ' 2. Barack Obama ' ' 3. Bill Clinton ' ' 4. Evo Morales ' ' 5. George Herbet Walker Bush ' ' 6. George Walker Bush ' ' 7. Gina Parody ' ' 8. Hillary Clinton ' ' 9. Mauricio Macri ' ' Annnnddddddd......an overall promotional picture at all of those models ! What do you think of all those models ? To be honest, I got a crazy reaction when I saw all of those models, they are really amazing, and I love the background behind it. This game really looks very promising. Well done American Kart. We'll be waiting for more ! Guys, those sneak peeks were amazing, we thank you for giving them to us ! What about you community, what do you think of all of this ?